


爱

by GreatG



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatG/pseuds/GreatG





	爱

一、

 

阿拉什抹了一把湿漉漉的额发，防盗门的棕红的漆色映在眼里。手里拎的一袋罐装啤酒乒乓作响，他拿钥匙打开门，屋内闹腾得超出想象。

“糖果，糖果，糖果……你家放了这么多糖果啊，你是女孩子吗阿拉什？”莫德雷德抓出一把糖边嚼边说，及肩的短发高高扎起来，穿了件漆黑吊带，锁骨抹了一层金粉在光下亮晶晶的，“达芬奇让我把合同给你送过来，放那儿了，你自己决定要不要签吧。”

她蛮横地一脚踩在茶几上，十厘米尖根的红底高跟鞋晃着一串流苏。这位新晋模特如日中天，凭着凶狠的眼神跟男女莫测的英气面庞被各大时装秀捧为宠儿。她却偏偏不够满意，每次走秀结束都免不得发一通脾气，明眼人一看便知，她是在气自己还比不过阿尔托莉雅。

贝德维尔把她翻乱的一堆糖果放回盒子里，落下的几缕白金发丝晃了晃，想起什么似的又把手机递给她看时间。莫德雷德“啊”了一声，匆匆忙忙拎着裙子跳起来，在带来的化妆袋里一通翻找，抓出一根眼线笔就要往眼角戳，贝德维尔连忙喊住她，“你可别自己画，否则又要被掌镜骂一遍。”

莫德雷德放弃般地皱起眉，侧脸被窗外滂沱的大雨的灰光映得冷漠颓废。阿拉什放下那袋啤酒，走过去拍了拍她的肩膀。莫德雷德跟他向来相处融洽，此刻的没好气也稍微敛了敛，马尾一晃扭过头，眉尖拧着问，“做什么？”

“我倒是会画一点。你要是不介意，不如让我来试试？”

莫德雷德惊讶地挑起了眉，盯着他看了几秒，最后嘟囔着：“这都会画，你还真是个女孩子啊……该不会是交女朋友了？喂阿拉什，你交女朋友啦？”

阿拉什在她脑门轻轻一敲，止住了她勃勃的话头。他捏着这位冒失模特的下巴看了看，下手流畅地勾过睫毛根部，沿着眼皮的方向朝上挑出利落的一线。

这陌生又熟悉的手感令他晃了一下神。

动作一停，莫德雷德立刻探头去看镜子，凑近了细细观察一遍，居然挑不出什么缺点。她生了一双发圆的猫瞳，这眼线却恰好在眼尾挑了一笔，跟她身上那骨子生人莫近的叛逆气质吻和得天衣无缝。

阿拉什扣好眼线笔还给她，“我也只会这一种画法，没问题吧？”

莫德雷德感慨地“啧”了一声，把阿拉什的肩膀拍得闷声作响，“没问题，真行！”

眼线已经无忧，她跟着手忙脚乱地抹了一层口红，冲进厕所换了那条小黑裙，肩上搭着背心短裤就朝外冲，高跟鞋踩得“嗒嗒”作响。走前随意朝阿拉什一挥手，“贝蒂会给你讲解合同，我先走啦，拿到钱了请你吃饭！”

门被“嘭”的一声甩上。

阿拉什这才来得及跟贝德维尔打个招呼，他拿出一罐啤酒递给他，两人齐齐拉开拉环，相互碰了碰杯。

贝德维尔也扎了发，眉目清秀，像五月一阵轻风。为人是一派英伦绅士作风，喝起啤酒动作斯文，浅酌两口之后笑说：“没想到你还会画这个，当初莫德雷德学了好半天都没能学会，差点把眼线液笔给掰断。”

阿拉什取了一张毛巾搭在头上，灌了一口酒回道：“我也不太记得是什么时候会的。没准还真是为了给哪个女孩子画才学的。”

两人窝在沙发里舒舒服服地喝了会啤酒，楼下汽车发动声轰然响起，又狂飙而去，一听就知道是莫德雷德赶时间开快车，嚣张地往交通规则的边缘踩。贝德维尔叹了口气，阿拉什没忍住笑起来，“辛苦你照顾她。”

“没有的事，只是她对阿尔托莉雅敌意不减，这才是最让我头疼的。”贝德维尔一顿，轻轻把话题掩过，“哪天她要是能想通就好了。谈谈合同吧，我来帮达芬奇带几句话。”

“‘法老’想要你。”

阿拉什握着易拉罐的手指没由来地紧了紧。发湿的额发在毛巾下淌过凌凌的光，他思索道：“拉美西斯家族那位？”

贝德维尔点头，倾身拿过那份合同，“达芬奇不太想你答应他，那边找上来的时候有点……”他斟酌一下用词，“不太礼貌，示威意味太重。”

他从文件袋里抽出一张照片，“库丘林在郊外钓鱼的时候发现的，威尔逊的尸体。”

“‘疯狗’威尔逊？”

阿拉什随口问着，低头看去，尸体被荒野的秃鹫啃去大半，腹间空空荡荡，唯独头颅无人问津。面皮惨白发青，被毒品跟死亡轮番折磨过。

“三个月前他还掌管东南沿海的大部分赌场，为人行事乖张、剑走偏锋，被‘法老’一度赏识给予重用。直到他碰了毒品。”

“供货给他的是北美大毒枭加西亚，拉美西斯家族统治下的城市密不透风，跟个铁桶一样杜绝毒品，加西亚早就想撬开这层壳来表达他所谓的‘友谊’。”贝德维尔解释，秀气的眉微蹙，“粗暴的美国人。”

阿拉什大笑道：“了不起的英国绅士。”

贝德维尔莞尔，“‘法老’拒绝了他，剪断企图伸进来的触须，也剪断了无数毒贩子的念想。”

阿拉什拂过照片上的尸体，“现在他们对这块纯洁的蛋糕该是垂涎三尺。听起来那位‘法老’为人还不错。”

贝德维尔说：“正因为如此，他们很希望‘法老’消失，而‘法老’那边希望一劳永逸。”

阿拉什笑起来，口中打了个灵巧的弹舌，“所以找上了我。”

杀死威尔逊对清理门户而言只是一个开始。一起或几起的死亡毫无威胁作用，毒贩子们是最穷凶极恶的歹徒，已经对死亡司空见惯，甚至会反过来试图暗杀‘法老’。只要他死了，一切都崩塌开，金钱、权利、美人，俗套的三样东西，但总能蛊惑人心，屡试不爽。这严防死守的壳会被他们掀起一层缝来，之后的事情就容易多了，毒品输入，利益分割，拉美西斯家族的统治摇摇欲坠。

贝德维尔说；“达芬奇预料到了他们会找上门来。拉美西斯需要一个人，一个神出鬼没、身手出神入化的人，一个曾经抬起狙击枪便能使所有人胆寒的人，一个声名赫赫却无可证实的幽灵，一个手里握着几任大毒枭鲜血的人。他们包揽了世界几乎五分之三的毒品买卖，却都死在同一个人手上。”

他起先还在认真分析，后面就带上点调侃的笑意。

这个人被下过无数道追杀令，大人物们从刀拼枪海中爬滚而出，位高权重，便开始畏惧起死亡。他们不能容忍一把无形的屠刀悬在头上，一次次派人地搜寻他的线索，从巴西搜寻到日本，哥伦布般绕着海洋打转，企图开辟新大陆，却都一无所获。最终他升华成了一个噩梦，从未在他们眼前出现，却如影随形，令他们偶尔会汗毛倒立地环顾四周，仿佛瞄准镜正对准额心。

阿拉什倒在沙发里摆了摆手，“可别这么说，没那么厉害，只是个普通的狙击手罢了。”

“也请清楚地认识一下自己的功绩吧。”

雨声哗然变大，浇出满街的水滩，窗户上爬满了坠下的水珠，屋内灯光黯淡，阿拉什半眯着眼看着电视机。这台电视机挺老旧了，但还是能看世界杯。他本来买了啤酒要回来看看比赛，黑贞德曾经嘲讽他，说他浑身上下也就这点还像个人样，他便一直留下了这个习惯，尽管他连哪个球队打哪个都不清楚。

贝德维尔泛白的金发像一团雾气垂在脑后，他撩开挡住眼睛的额发，拿出一张黑色名片，上面用金色墨水写了一串地址，字迹郑重凌厉，拖出一尾长长的拽痕。

“达芬奇不太开心。那边跟她玩了一个花招，先签好合同又故弄玄虚，把威尔逊的死讯借由库丘林透露过去，最后才挑明目标。我们的天才女士虽然成功反将一计，让他们来找你，你答应了她才肯签合同。但总的来说，不太开心，希望你可以跟他们也周旋一下……我想她的意思是让你刁难他们一会。”

“你跟拉美西斯的教父有些渊源。不管你答应不答应，都请慎重考虑。”

阿拉什有些疑惑，“我不记得我跟那边有什么渊源。”

贝德维尔道：“达芬奇说，你见到‘法老’就会懂了。”

这是算准他会答应了。阿拉什捏了捏鼻梁，看了那串地址一眼，不太熟的街道，以前基本没去过。达芬奇这人还真是热爱惊喜，即使是托人带话也不肯把事情挑明白，要让他亲自探索。

 

当来人推开会客室门，主人姿态地伸手打开耀眼的弧形灯时，达芬奇便已经知晓他的身份。一身黑西装，三颗银质纽扣，身姿利落，眉骨沉着血味，指间一枚刻着太阳家徽的黄金戒指，他自比为教父的忠犬，一条无比卑微的狗，举手投足间却依然是毫不克制的矜傲。教父的影子深深地烙在他身上，也烙在了所有心甘情愿为他效命的人身上。

这是一桩不容拒绝的委托，他背后的家族是令人畏惧的庞然大物，镇在黑暗中，如同镇守死亡的金字塔。

他们当然想要那位“勇者”。

迦勒底成员各有各的身份，阿拉什被取了个“勇者”的外号，莫德雷德当了个模特，贝德维尔当了大学教授，表面的和平隐藏着其下的暗潮涌动。外面打掩护的是一家糖果店，每天放学总有小孩闹喳喳地来买糖，而迦勒底与这些甜蜜温柔的东西毫不相干。真正的会客室呈宽敞的椭圆形，四周环白壁，只有中央置着一桌两椅，氛围冷静，丝毫不表现对客人的亲切。它接受委托，拿钱办事。

达芬奇坐镇迦勒底，一身繁复的长尾礼裙，丰满圆润的腿裸露了大半在空气里。与她洽谈生意的人总是觉得这女人对一切了如指掌，他们需要解决一些不痛不痒的小麻烦，却又不方便亲自出手，便搭门寻路找上了迦勒底。天才女士瞟一眼便能把对方的来意猜个七七八八，怡然自得。被看透的人反应千姿百态，手指在卢浮宫珍藏的笑容下发僵，正像一把硬器，去委托一遭杀孽。

不是没人窥探过她裸露的白肌，所谓大人物也难免怀揣淫秽的遐想，但一种更为光风霁月的美让他们折服，仿佛面前人是旷世的伟大之作。

她跟迦勒底一样神秘，至今也没人说得清迦勒底何时出现，由谁建立。它从天而降，蒙着神秘的庞然巨物，内部漂浮着光怪陆离的设施。阿拉什第一次走进其中，以为自己不在人间，或是被抓到了某个外星研究基地。藤丸立香抓住玛修的手说要带她去看雪，两人兴高采烈地跑到最靠外的房间，拉开窗帘，只看见街道拥挤，人来人往，几个涂着闪耀眼妆的女孩不耐烦地走过，顺带冲她比了个中指。

藤丸垂头丧气，说原来这外面没有雪，我记岔了。

阿拉什看她不开心，远远地扔了一颗糖给她，单手揣着兜笑道：“吃颗糖吧，让心情好起来。”

他每次都会给她们带几颗糖去。他也记不清随身带糖的习惯从哪儿来的，他是不爱吃糖的，那味道往往绵缓温柔，满是人间的甜味，也唯有人间有这种甜味。他不熟悉这种味道。

正如他也不记得自己什么时候学过画眼线。

女孩年轻的脸光滑细嫩，尖尖的下巴被他捏在手里。这景象熟悉得过了头，阿拉什在她睁开眼睛的那一霎，错觉自己看到了一双金色瞳孔——睫毛微微颤抖，薄薄的嘴唇近在咫尺，两相窜动的呼吸撞在空气里，这模样在脑海里不受控的浮现，让他画眼线的不是女孩，是一个男人——直到莫德雷德睁开了眼，碧绿的眼珠子。

垃圾箱里躺了一堆五颜六色的糖纸，又扔进两个空易拉罐。阿拉什从回忆中抽身而出，不做过多思考，从抽屉里拿出签字笔来，干脆地签了名。

贝德维尔吃惊，“你不再考虑考虑吗？那边邀请你先去这地址会面，你本来可以见过他再签字。”

笔盖扣上，一颗包裹在彩色糖纸里的硬糖被放上合同。阿拉什把合同递给了他，上面的糖像一颗白天的星星。

“不用了，‘法老’？我还挺喜欢这个称呼的。”

“因为这个就同意了吗。”贝德维尔温和而无奈地接过，装进文件袋里，“说什么莫德雷德，你也是个乱来的家伙。”

他完成任务，不再多留，告别一声后便朝房门走去。走出几步，又回头道：“谢谢你的啤酒……等等，你受伤了？”

贝德维尔简直大吃一惊，脚步几乎被钉在原地，直直地看着阿拉什的脚踝。那里一道正在愈合的浅痕，连最娇嫩的小孩都不会把这伤当回事，他却如同见鬼一般神情诧异，仿佛阿拉什是无坚不摧的钢铁，决不该受伤。

阿拉什道：“没事，昨天被玻璃刮了一下，快好啦。到时候连疤都不会留。”

贝德维尔不可置信，好一会才意识到自己的失态。他连连道过歉，神情恍惚，在阿拉什浑不在意的道别声里离开。

热闹不见了，莫德雷德浑身的香水味跟啤酒汽还在屋内飘荡，外面的雨水荤气被窗户隔着，传不进来。

阿拉什自语，“我受伤有这么吓人吗？”

“啪嗒”的掉落声从身后传来，他回过头，发现那支眼线笔被主人遗忘了，顺着桌沿滚了下来，又一溜地滚到了他脚边。他弯腰捡起它来，轻轻放在糖果盒旁边。

“你们俩互相认识，对吧？”

他朝它们说。

 

当晚他单刀赴会，在镜子前叠好方巾塞进西装胸袋，头发吹干了，蓬松而带着清爽的洗发露香味。他在喷不喷香水中犹豫一会，骨节明晰的手指在古朴精致的玻璃瓶上一一滑过，最后落在他最不眼熟的那瓶上面。手腕翻过来，喷头轻轻一按，阿拉什立刻在心底叹息一声，给莫德雷德记上暗自记上一笔。这人又把不用的香水偷偷放在他家里。

辛辣的雪松木焚香挥发出来，与阿拉什的初衷彻底背道而驰。他放弃地打开水龙头把手腕放在下面，冲淋了一会，这香味仍然若有若无地飘荡。他不是拘礼严谨之人，服装香水搭配方面只略知一二，出席各场合的西装都是海伦娜闲得无聊给他搭配好的，偏偏还大多都是享乐主义的杜嘉班纳，跟莫德雷德遗弃的这瓶女士香水丝毫没有共性。时钟咔哒走了一圈，阿拉什来不及做更多的处理，想着再也不碰这玩意，推门而去。

也不知道他到底为什么要喷香水。也许是“法老”这称呼好听得过分，勾中了他的心弦。

到楼下又遇见酒馆主人收养的小女孩，蹲在路边扎了羊角辫，失明的一只眼睛拿印有海盗图案的眼罩遮住。她一见着阿拉什就朝他招手，“卡曼戈先生，您给我的糖吃完啦！”

阿拉什一顿步，拍了拍她的发顶，“我回来给你买，想吃什么味道，还是草莓吗？”

小女孩俏生生地应是，伸出手来要跟他拉钩。两人小指勾了勾，小女孩向他挥手告别，欢快道：“祝您晚上过的愉快，祝您美梦成真！”

美梦成真。

手腕的香味不合时宜地又扑进他的鼻腔，阿拉什眼皮一敛，一时竟觉得孩童稚嫩的嗓音像喊出一声诅咒。

 

报了地址给出租车司机，中年人立刻露出会意的笑容，一路哼着小黄歌儿把他载来。阿拉什察觉到了不对劲，直到他走进这扇门，才为时已晚地领会司机的笑容。

披着黑色绒衣的女人光着腿走出来，她的黑发浓密卷曲，乳房像两个熟透的苹果般晃荡着，沉甸甸的，让她步伐都慢了下来。她便这样慢慢地走到阿拉什的旁边，臀部吻着空气，阿拉什发现她高挑极了，几乎可与他侧身耳语。

旁边有人压低的絮絮交谈声，声线跟云一样飘荡，旁边徐徐冒着水雾，成团地飘起来，这雾里面藏着千万个人，他们嘻嘻发笑，眼皮跟面颊上上闪着灿烂的金粉，被顶上太阳形状的灯照得分明。这地方亮堂极了，又存着暧昧的幽暗，阴影在每个角落滋生，赤裸的女人懒洋洋地披着真丝衬衫，肩膀露在酒中，有人无聊地往她的锁骨窝里倒酒，她也娇笑着承受了。没有人抽烟，也没人碰着毒品，他们一副彬彬有礼的作态，自持高雅，连抚摸女人的手都轻而缓，让她们脸上现出深入颧骨的红晕来。

女人亲密地挽着阿拉什，他一身三件套深蓝西装，天鹅绒质地，胸袋叠进银白方巾，袖扣呈星状，发丝干净利落，眼神清明泛光。她见这容貌俊美年轻，便紧紧贴着他的手臂，发丝在他脸庞骚弄着，领他向里走去。

她不知道身旁这男人有一瞬间的哑口无言。

阿拉什手臂紧绷，颈侧青筋一跳，又逼得自己放松下来。这里的风都带着催情的麝香，浓郁地缠着人体，他总疑心自己会一脚踩空，像个不知身在此间的局中人。云雾也飘过来，遮住一片将雨的暗影，旁边几个男孩乖顺地跪在地毯上，祖母绿的耳环，黄金重重堆积的颈饰几乎要压断纤细的脖子，他们递上筹码，满身到手腕都涂满了艳丽的花朵。

一个男人从那边望了眼他们，突然把手中金块随手往男孩们面前一掷，款步走过来挡在两人面前。他眼神轻佻地打量阿拉什，突然抬手向他的耳畔抚去。

阿拉什一把精准地捏住了男人的手腕。

他不曾来过这样的场合。以往他总是来去无声的，即便踏入纸醉金迷里，也是游离的局外人。有人叫他去赌博，去玩玩儿，去碰碰女人，他只是悄然后退，在众人无法侧目的死角抬起枪口。等任务结束，在洗手间洗净手上的硝烟味离开时，他才总会忍不住剥一颗糖，用这过甜的味道把自己拉回地上。否则不知哪天便和这具身体一样轻得飞起来。

此时身在浪荡的晚宴里，实在骑虎难下。

他有些艰难地露出一个灿烂的微笑，面庞从阴影里浮出水面，雪白的牙齿明晃晃。捏住男人手腕的力道不大，却巧妙得不容挣脱，男人试着动了动手，满脸无可奈何，举起另一只手做投降状。

阿拉什这才放开他。

但男人已经看到想看的东西。他悻悻地对女人说：“一个处子？他可不喜欢没有经验的雏儿，你总要让他能享受才行。”

“嘘——”女人说，她微微俯视着那男人，指尖抵着饱满的唇珠，沾上口红的残脂。她舔了舔唇，笑道，“这可是他的小处子。”

“他”字加重了读音了，极神秘般，沙哑低柔的嗓音藏了万千暗示。

阿拉什立刻意识到对方口中的“他”是谁。这让他心口一跳，笑容终于保持不住，脚36步顿在原地，烈火从耳畔贯烧到背脊。连脖子都泛起微红来，身体僵硬得宛如新生。

女人嬉笑着眨了眨一只眼睛，挽着他继续朝前走去。阿拉什的侧臂陷在一片毛绒顺滑的柔软里，胸脯的触感隔着衣物若即若离，他喉结滚动——非为被诱惑，而为这直白嚣张的情欲无措起来。女人笑着又放开了他，把他推到门前。

满目金色墙纸，如瞳孔般依附在墙的灯盏，头顶太阳高照，一切明亮极了。

阿拉什终于得以放下发僵的手臂，内侧肌肉紧得发疼。他站定，皮鞋跟部轻轻一扣——

“哒”的一声。

门被推开了，迎光的角度颇为刺眼。

冲出的烟味被雾气稀释，强光把来人照得堂亮。这人掀起眼皮看他一眼，薄而深的双眼皮，眼线挑着上勾的尾。金瞳薄唇，从额到颌，皆是利落凛冽。他一手插在裤兜，耳垂坠着细长金饰，法式衬衫套深蓝马甲，右肩侧斜披西装外套，长腿细腰，远看竟然像个身姿无二的男模，威势赫赫。

这人本不耐烦地夹着雪茄，在与阿拉什对上目光时手指一顿，黄金之瞳在光线下闪出慑人的辉煌。

他吐出满腔浓烟，阿拉什被白雾裹了进去，禁不住退后一步。又立刻惊醒般抬起手腕，腕间一条细细闪耀的银链子。

“……‘法老’。”阿拉什耳朵发红，礼节性地笑道，“晚上好。”

“法老”没有立刻接礼，他先是玩味地盯着这只手看了一会，下颌垂着，喉结含蓄地落在阴影里。他抬眼看着阿拉什，金色的瞳仁在强光下几近通透，两颗琉璃般的眼珠，似曾相识。

阿拉什瞳孔微缩——

对方终于抬手握住他。

“晚上好，‘勇者’。”

彼此手心烫得惊人，带着些微汗湿和淡淡烟味的手指互相擦过指腹，又克制地收回。

黑暗的君王，拉美西斯家族的独裁者，“法老”奥兹曼迪亚斯。

——而他的手腕间，一条细细的银链缠在腕骨，缀满了无数星光。 

 

他们短暂地对视一会。“法老”叼着烟朝前走去，大步昂然，踩在大理石上冷声作响，仿佛世界天然就该为他让步。走了几步，他回过头，含糊地喊了一声“勇者”，阿拉什惊醒般走了上去。

他跟在“法老”身后一步半的距离，丈量完美，分毫不差，以求不显得过分高调。这期望当然落空了，没人会忽视“法老”身边的任何一个人。

太阳模样的灯四散出光芒，“法老”耳垂的金饰反射着金属光泽，衬衫领子服帖地裹着颈子，皮肤深蜜结实，耀眼得不可直视。阿拉什走了几步，叹了一口气，伸手拿下他右肩上将落未落的外套。

这一套动作行云流水，两人都愣了一下。而后视线隐秘相交，“法老”挑眉，旁边立刻有人来要为他拿走外套，又被他一个轻描淡写的眼神喝止。

阿拉什忽然觉得这件西装外套有点烫手。

“法老”倒是不甚在意，自顾自地继续朝前走，穿过变得无声寂静的人群，最后停在门口，朝勇者伸出手去。

西装外套带着两个人的温度又被递了回去。方才的女人过来替他们打开门，脉脉目光瞥过“法老”，像只轻盈的小鸟一样停在他垂在身侧的手上。“法老”却忽然变得不解风情起来，他重新披上外套，按熄了烟，最后一丝烟雾从眉梢消逝。

夜风从门外哗哗地吹来。阿拉什忽地从烟草味中嗅到一丝糖果的甜意。

 

二、

 

这一晚对阿拉什而言猝不及防，但还不足以打乱他的节奏。随机应变是他本能的一种，刻在骨骼跟呼吸里——除了可惜没法装得像个久经风月的老手——但一种更深的胆怯攥住了他，毫无由来的，像“法老”手上的那条银链一样。

在此之前他对这位“法老”一无所知，直到他看到对方手上闪亮的银链，才恍然大悟。原来这就是他跟“法老”的渊源。

他曾经见过“法老”，他们必然曾经见过。在那次会面中他许诺为“法老”赴死一次，无论身处何方，从冰原到沙漠，只要对方需要，他便会到来。那也必然是千钧一发的生死关头，他们满面迎头兜着血与肉，火星从枪口崩落，“法老”救了他，他为此奉上作为信物的银链和一条命。

说不上惊喜，反而更像惊吓。阿拉什在回忆里一通翻搅，满河泥沙涌起也没找出答案。他只能模糊地猜测。兴许那次任务对他造成的损伤过大，让他失去了部分记忆。

父亲，母亲，或者别的某个人，曾经对他说，这条银链来自你终将迎接的死亡，把它送给你最珍视的人吧，有朝一日，你能凭着它唤醒所有忘却的美梦。

而今他在“法老”手上看到了那条银链。

 

“跟余走吧。”

“法老”扭头道，瞳光盛烈，不容反驳，“你该回到余的身边了。”

他摘下手腕上的银链，宣誓记号般扔给了阿拉什。

阿拉什抬手一把接住，手心猝不及防被烫了一下，像接住的是一条温热的心脏。

长条形的心脏，在身后仅剩的灯光下闪闪发亮，一颤一颤地搏动在他手心里。这一刻他忽然觉得他抢走的是“法老”的心。这条链子应该留在“法老”的手腕上，贴着他褐色皮肤的手腕，日渐生长起来，吞吐全身的活血。

 

“法老”在前方接过保镖递来的黑手套，他朝阿拉什微侧着头，抬手戴上手套，半身灯火浮动。

自从上世纪七十年代拉美西斯家族掌权以来，这个姿势便以不可挑战的强势斩在诸人心中。他的父亲经历了早年频繁且残酷的火并，手指留有过多伤疤，惯常用黑手套掩盖，也掩去满手的血腥。男人顽疾缠身，在每个阴雨天饱受折磨。直到某个身体作痛的夜里，他忽然发觉自己孤身一人，从权利的纷争中走来，走向可预知的光明时代，却依然无法抵抗死亡苍老的步伐。尽管他尚在中年。他在半夜匆匆让下属找来一位人像摄影师，摄影师睡眼惺忪地被用枪顶着走来，披着散乱的睡袍，疲惫地架起三脚架。

第一任教父戴上他的黑手套，两人隔着镜头长久地对视着，在那一方显示屏前，两人脸上沉重的皱纹和浑浊的眼球都显现出来，他们彼此理解了对方的孤独。衣衫不整的教父转过头去，平日被梳得一丝不苟的头发散乱着，夹杂银丝，于是他在镜头前逐步整理仪容，抚平衣物褶皱，最终重新变得冷硬如铁，侧头迎接了必然到来的亮光。

这是他开创的时代。他的子嗣以更伟大的荣光继承了这一切，把持天下，将黑暗帝国带向全新的繁荣。“法老”走进福斯街十三号的裁缝店，定制了他宴会所需的全套西装和一副黑手套，步伐沉稳有力。没有人会说进去之前的他像一名贵族，而是更像将赴战场的战士，手段铁血的将军。直到他出现在宴会上，妄图寻衅的人们偃旗息鼓，因为来者是一位高贵的君王，一位“法老”——他以胜过其父的强大震慑了所有人。

有人揣测他按照英国人古老又原始的习俗活埋了父亲，把他从病床下挪下去，带到坟墓里，冷酷地打量他。父亲死得越早越好，活人永远难测，永远具有为非作歹的力量，唯有死人不会阻止他登位。他们揣测得振振有词，把一切属于头狼的资质加在“法老”身上。但是阿拉什知道一切的真相，好像一切真的发生过。

他当然也知道这个永恒的侧影。

“法老”在他面前戴上手套。雨水落下来，打散了不远处剧院的光，招牌的亮度朦胧了起来，女高音在其中放声歌唱，赞美虚假如梦的世间。旁边的保镖为他撑上伞，阿拉什开玩笑地心想保镖可比自己有用多了，随时能拿出任何东西来服务“法老”。幸好一条命的用处总是大于一把伞，他跨了出去，微一低头，也钻到了“法老”的伞下，自然而言地接过了伞。

这个永恒的侧影被他打破了。“法老”望着前方，他行事并不低调，如若有不相识的人见了十有八九会以为他是个模特，在雨夜都熠熠闪耀。

这耀眼的人突然道：“阿拉什。”

“余救回你的时候并未要求报酬，把你的命暂且留在你手里，任去你寻欢作乐。但你既不曾让它沉浸在欢乐中，又不曾挥霍这份财富。”

“法老”的语句带有古老的典雅，阿拉什在一旁微微苦笑，他与对方观念不同，各持有的幸福与痛苦在天平上并不相称，如若他按照对方的意思行事，迟早茫茫碌碌不知身处何方。幸而“法老”似乎也清楚这点，他敛了不悦的话音，笑道：“如今余要拿回这条命来，你当为余所用。”

他们该是很熟悉的人。阿拉什记得对方的睫毛，在濒死的时候朝他黑鸦鸦地扑下来，他顺着金瞳看过去，看到眼白的圆润，眼皮晕红发烫。他意识不清，话语模糊，躺倒在地上。对方的味道落了满身，阿拉什喃喃地叫他，“奥兹曼迪亚斯。”

但除此之外，他什么也不记得。达芬奇错了，这是她天才履历上的一个小差错，他跟“法老”没有什么渊源，对方天然地拥有他，犹如拥有这个世界。阿拉什决定不把这件事告诉达芬奇，那位美丽的女士还是面带自信的笑容比较令人愉快。

“当然，为你效劳。”他一只手微微背在身后，眼神明亮，“在所不辞。”

 

无数新贵跻身高位不过百年，便已然开始以文明自处，轻易对待过去的贵族。这使得他们身上有种别样的血腥，因为整个世界都从战争和溃败中重新发迹，过往的厚重被摧毁了，皇女和王子沦为阶下囚，也许至今仍在泡沫般的梦里迎接死亡。他们大摆宴会，以此昭显权势，他们偶尔低调，以此表现神秘，实则已经把旧神明抨击了无数次。

“法老”并不与他们同类，他身上有着古埃及式的尊贵感，厚重、庞大、苍老，他同时是旧神明和新文明的化身，王公贵族般注重仪式和宴会，犹如注重每一个勇士本身。

他喝酒时嘲笑过很多人，自然也有很多人嘲笑过他，这是再对等不过的事情。他们笑他蓬头小儿，刚成年就妄想镇住这么大的家族。家族不能属于某一个人，它分支无数，组成复杂，延伸开密密麻麻的触手，到街区，到国家，到枪支的出口和操纵总统的选举。古老的国王已经从各地退位，被革命的浪潮掀翻，拉美西斯家族也该随之而去。去吧，拉美斯，到大海里去，成为不起眼的沧海一粟，他的叔伯们嘲笑着，你的父亲已经死了，你交出“王位”来，我们还能给你一辈子的富贵。

那时候的“法老”是何等的年轻，他身上仍保有无限成长的生命力，相貌堂堂，从不屈身于缄默行事的法则。任何人在路上看见他，褐色皮肤，黑发，金眼，睫毛长得像一把利刃，可以轻易地杀死任何一个人的心。在计划好谋杀他之前，已经有人向他臣服，跪倒在他面前，朝他祈求这份年轻的光芒，祈求他来照亮自己。他那时是如此的年轻，所有人爱上他的人都觉得他可以轻而易举地征服世界，在舞厅沦落的沙俄皇女也不得不对着他流泪，她至今高傲得不肯弯下脖颈，雪白的颈子是权贵们取乐的赌注。她被吊在高高的悬梁上，双脚无法着地，嘴里咬着男人的性器，但她碧绿的眼睛依然冰冷，跟她在北冰洋的船上摸过的雪一样。这时奥兹曼迪斯走过，就那样走过，她突然泪流满面。

这眼泪让她得救了，奥兹曼迪斯赐予她仁慈，她于是欣然地投入死中。

当年轻从他身上逝去的时日，年轻的阿拉什出现了。阿拉什遇见的是截然不同的人，一个白发苍苍的法国老妇人，她的脖子像天鹅一样纤细，又像癞皮狗一样皱纹密布。她在阿拉什住所楼下开了一家供黑人放松的酒馆，收养了一个瞎了一只眼的小女孩，十足富裕。这一切是她无数丈夫的遗产，她享受曾经的放荡，并在年老后挥霍它们。但唯独小女孩是捡来的，就像命运把这恶毒的孤儿送到她身边。她接受了，因为她曾经伤害了无数个人，如今也要接受这小女孩的伤害。她们互相仇恨，小女孩从未微笑过或哭泣过，直到阿拉什来了，给了蹲在酒吧外面扎着羊角辫的小女孩一颗糖。

好甜啊，小女孩哭着说，瞎了的那只眼睛干涸无比，好甜啊，先生，我又活过来了。

连奥兹曼迪亚斯都未曾品尝过那样甜蜜的糖，因为他柔软舌尖所舔过的每一块糖，都不来自阿拉什。

这一切应当历历在目，仿佛的确发生过。

 

两人到了奥兹曼迪亚斯的大厦顶楼。阿拉什在门外收了伞，走进这布了三面落地窗的办公室，好像“法老”根本不担心有人会从高处狙击他。他把伞放进置伞架上，习惯性地环视四周，转动脖颈的弧度轻微，并不引人注目。

他忽然发现这房间有些眼熟。

这里好像什么都有，靠窗的大木桌上还摆了一盒糖，花花绿绿的，糖粉闪亮，连雨夜都不能让它们黯淡。窗上滴满了雨，顺着音乐滑下去，“法老”放下唱针，优雅的乐曲流了出来，跟大雨混在一起。

他脱了外套，解开两颗扣子，金坠子反射着光。马甲敛住他瘦韧的腰身，上宽下窄的好身材显露无疑，的确是足够做男模的水准。

阿拉什眉梢一压，唇角抿住发怔的一线。

“法老”斜倚上木桌，手指随意搭在桌面，“半个月前，意大利的几个帮派头领到了法国博恩，在那边跟当地毒贩喝了一周的红酒，最终决定要跟剩余的几位‘朋友’一起开个会，联络友谊。”

他有意停顿。阿拉什接下话头，“他们邀请了你？”

“没错。”“法老”斜斜一挑眉，“而余要邀请你陪同前往。”

他们吃准了以“法老”的骄傲绝不会拒绝赴宴，哪怕明知主人不怀好意。会面的城市被定在英国南部，那里离“法老”的手眼远矣，即便他有所准备，也无法像在家族的地盘上般如鱼得水，必然显露出劣势。

“法老”拿起旁边的糖果罐子，挑开盖子发笑，似乎在谈一件能取笑天下的趣事，“可笑。余身在何方，何方便为余所臣服。他们自以为固若金汤，余真是迫不及待地想看看不敬者们丑态尽显的嘴脸。”

水晶灯照着鎏金的唱片机，乐声轻灵剔透，是上世纪钢琴家在春日午后奏出的一首婉转情诗。阿拉什迎上奥兹曼迪亚斯的目光，对方的笑冷漠而自信，眼神如金属般坚硬不可撼动，而他的动作却放松自在，手指甚至随着音乐在桌上弹了起来，像是对面前这个年轻人深信不疑，身家抖落，半点不带谨慎。

被给予如此特权，阿拉什微一低头权做骑士礼仪， 声线朗阔，“既然如此，我当然愿意一路随行见证你的胜利。”

垂下的视线瞥见旁边的糖盒，糖果公司的标签印得精美，跟阿拉什常买的糖是一个牌子。这巧合让他心底都没由来的发甜，“黑加仑味？”

“法老”咬着齿间的糖球，嘴角冰冷的弧度柔和起来，眼角弯成月尖，精悍漂亮的面孔解了冻，“还有橙子跟草莓味。”

他吃糖的模样太过悠闲自在，阿拉什被感染了，禁不住也笑起来，“我能有幸尝一颗吗？”

奥兹曼迪亚斯拇指一弹，一颗糖便准确落入阿拉什手心。糖纸剥开，西瓜红的颜色，糖粉裹得均匀，在灯光下近看，像粉色的星星，或者眼球的瞳光。

沙发在阿拉什身后，“法老”示意他坐下，自己也坐了过来，两人挨得极近。原本沙发宽敞，容下两名成年男子绰绰有余，“法老”偏偏如同占地盘的猫一样跟他靠着。阿拉什一时觉得有些拥挤，想往旁边挪一点，又发现自己竟然动弹不得。

舌尖糖的酸甜在空气中活泼地跳动，腕上的香气快要散走了，只残了些馥郁深邃的中调，不贴近去稳难以察觉。

“法老”却突然问：“阿玛尼的新款女士香水？”

阿拉什不甘地拧了拧眉，半个背陷在沙发里，最后无奈道：“对，误用女士产品，想笑就笑吧。”

“法老”还真的笑起来，胸腔震动，身体因为这大笑而又朝他贴近了一些。阿拉什发觉自己彻底无法忽视这份感觉，他的指尖被“法老”身体热度的辐射着，摸惯枪的手指微一抽动，然后轻轻握紧。

而笑声中，“法老”却忽然话头一转，“误用。这么说来，你的恋人喜好辛辣调？”

阿拉什一时错觉对方在不动声色地试探，他下意识地张口便解释，“只是一个朋友来的时候落下了。”想了想，又没忍住补充，“她丢三落四，东西喜欢到处乱扔，我这儿只是受灾最小的区域。”

“法老”意味深长地看他一眼。

“那么余送你一支，跟在余身边可不能连这方面都出错。”对这方面堪称精通的“法老”言道。他见阿拉什要口出拒绝，不紧不慢地接道，“你的香水交给余，余的性命就交给你了。”

阿拉什的话被噎回去了，他的背脊在沙发里陷得更深，像要落入一场美梦，“法老”身上深沉辽阔的气息晨雾般覆过来，他低低道一声“遵命”。

他不能生出过多的念头。

“好。你的安全就交给我吧。我会是你最后也是最坚固的一道防线。”

保护、震慑、杀戮。这才是他应该专注之事。

世上没有什么靠爱能拯救，或直白或文雅的暴力往往才能阻止恶行。

阿拉什并不自我标榜为好人，他曾是一把尖刀，一把枪，即便杀的是更恶的人，也并不代表他的善。在他内心深处，所有属于他的东西被黑泥淹没而变空的地方，一个声音在说，杀人永远不是真正的拯救，武器也难逃罪孽。只有一种方式，没有任何其他人死去，和平却依然来临，这才是他所希冀的拯救。

而死的人会是谁？

那声音还说，爱不能拯救任何东西，但只有爱才能拯救一个人。

但一切都消失了，不会受伤的身体，神酒都灌不醉的身体，灵敏的视力和探听心声的千里眼。除了他依然年轻。阿拉什于是清楚，他依然要杀人，正如他曾经做过的。他依然要去爱人——

他顿住了。

一切都消失了。

 

“法老”侧头，金坠一晃，脖颈的线条显得尤为漂亮，“勇者，怎么了？”

阿拉什笑起来，他神色带有一瞬间的恍惚，但是笑容依然灿烂，“没事，不过是走了一下神。这糖——”

他说，“真甜啊。”

 

他想起为何觉得这房间熟悉了。

他的瞄准镜曾经对准过这里，那时他在调整角度，从这层楼一毫米一毫米地向上调，以往他总能直接对准角度，仿佛本能，但本能也有逝去的时候。他动态视力极佳，是顶尖的狙击手，但已不再无所不能。

他瞳孔紧缩，睫毛一颤不颤，从瞄准镜里看到了这个房间，三面落地窗，桌上放着糖，一个人跪在地毯上，他的双手都被砍去，又被绷带精心包扎起来，仿佛他要面见之人容不得疏忽和狼狈。于是他嘴被封上，眼睛被遮住，涕泗横流的模样被憋在体内。一双蹭亮的皮鞋站在他面前。这残忍的一幕并没有让阿拉什停留，他如机械般纹丝不动，继续调整至最佳的角度，直至枪口对准了上一层的目标男性。

他开枪了，对方眉心中弹，倒在地上。

他本该立刻离开，但那一瞬间他下放了枪口，一厘米，于是瞄准镜又对上了那个房间。黑发的男人持枪抵住那人的额心，那人失去了双手，不得言语，世界都飘散开，只有额心的枪械昭示他仍存在于此。他什么都看不见，却觉得双眼刺痛，像迎着耀眼的太阳。

那人恐惧地哆嗦起来，因为他要被夺走了。黑发的“法老”冷静而果断地扣下扳机，枪声响起，一切背叛都结束了，“法老”迎来了他的王国。

阿拉什亲眼目睹了那一刻，“法老”如狮子般有力地出击，带来惨烈的死亡。对方半个头颅被掀开，脑浆四溢，鲜血喷得地毯到处都是，而“法老”站在死亡之中，满手是血，滑腻滚烫。

他冷酷的光芒胜过死亡的阴影。

这就是那个房间，“法老”的征服之地。阿拉什能分毫不差地还原场景，他意识到，那天“法老”所在的位置，正好与楼上目标所处的位置相同。他在绝佳的制高点，只要枪口下落，不需左右偏移分毫，便能对准“法老”的额心。

那时候的“法老”似乎还如此年轻，金瞳，漆黑的睫毛长得像一把利刃，可以杀死任何人的心。一阵没由来的恶寒自上而下贯穿他的脊柱，他甚至恐惧起来——他本来绝不该恐惧，他有十足的把握绝不会发生这样低劣的错误，就像如今他也能保证“法老”在他的保护下必将安然无恙。但只要一想想，想想，对方曾在他的枪口下，一厘米之差，致命的位置。随时可能被他杀死。

他被击中了。

一种前所未有的感觉袭击了他。不，这是袭击吗？阿拉什茫然了一秒，他突然颤栗起来：这感觉早就潜伏在他的皮肉下，数百次累积，深入骨髓、无声无息。直至今日猛地窜出来袭击了他。

他被击中了。

 

TBC


End file.
